Unconventional Heiress
by SunnyDaze7489
Summary: Sequel to heirs. Choi Young-Do transfers to the extremely elite Park Kim Garden University with the help of his grandfather's oldest friend who also happens to be the grandfather of a young woman he deeply wronged. That young woman is Kim Sun-Hee, the wealthiest heiress in South Korea. Will she forgive him or are her scars too deep? Feedback appreciated, thanks. Hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A little girl of about five or six stood at the top of a short flight of stairs wearing a pair of power ranger pajamas and dragging a tattered light blue teddy bear. Looking down at the tall handsome man in his early thirties she asked sleepily, "Papa Mike? Where's Mommy? Auntie Lissa can't see Princess Cha. She can't tell me if she's okay an' if she saved the king yet."

"Sunshine, come here," The blonde man said holding his hands out to the young girl with her face half-hidden behind a mass of wild dark auburn curls.

She grabbed the stair railing and wobbled tiredly down towards her step-father Michael Stevens. As soon her tiny feet touched the last step he swept her up into his arms and clutched her tightly to his strong chest. Looking up at his face she saw something she couldn't remember ever seeing in her five years of life. Grabbing his lightly tanned and weathered face with both of her slightly darker hands and asked him softly, "Mommy's gone now too, isn't she? Just like Daddy Jung?"

"Sunshine, you're too smart for me sometimes," Michael said settling her on his hip to look her in the eyes. Clear blue eyes stared brokenheartedly into almond shaped eyes such a dark gray they were almost black. "Yeah, Sunshine Mommy's gone like Daddy Jung. They're watching over you together now Kiddo."

Sunnie Kim sniffled and wiped her sleeve across her tear-soaked face. Gazing up at the only father figure in her life she said quietly, "Least I still got you." With that she laid her head on his shoulder and began to drift off.

Mike stared down at his step-daughter's innocent face as peace washed over her face and sighed, _'How am I going to tell her,'_ he asked himself as she snuggled into the crook of his neck_, 'how am I going to tell this sweet little girl,l that I have loved as if she were my own for the last five years, that not only did she lose her mother tonight, and her biological father just a year before, but she will also be losing everything she has ever known in her entire life? If there were any way in Hell I thought I could win against him without hurting Sunnie I would fight until the end, but there isn't. I've got to do what's best for Sunnie. It's what Kassy always wanted if he's being honest. I just hope I'm doing the right thing.'_

Walking over to the couch he gently bent to lay her down, but she wrapped he spindly arms tightly around his neck and mumbled in her sleep, "No Mommy, you can't go yet. Princess Cha hasn't saved the king yet. There are still more demons she has to fight. What if she can't do it Mommy? We need you to help us save the king." She screamed out and woke herself up. Rubbing her cheek against Mike'es cheek she sniffled before looking up at him with a determined look on her splotchy little face, "We _can _do it. Long as we believe then Princess Cha _will_ win Mommy." Smiling proudly she laid her head back down and fell back to sleep.

Her arms fell from around Mike's neck and he took the opportunity to lay her down on the couch. Grabbing the throw from off the back he covered her with it and stared down at her. "Kassy," he asked the ghost image of her sitting next to Sunnie smoothing her hair, "is this a sign? Is he really telling the truth? Does he really regret his actions?" Groaning he scrubbed his face. "It's not like I have a choice," he mumbled into his hand.

* * *

><p>Six year old Sunnie Kim stood at the baggage claim of Seoul National Airport gripping the flight attendant's hand as tight as her tiny body would allow. Staring at the marks her black Mary Janes were leaving on the white tile as she scuffed her toe she attempted to listen in on the conversation between the pretty young woman holding her hand and the old man in a black suit she now knew as her grandfather. Sighing the little girl gave up after trying to figure out all the big words and new Korean and decided to try and see if she could make shapes from her scuff marks.<p>

She was so distracted that she didn't notice a young boy around the same age as her walk over until he giggled at her attempt at a heart and asked, "What are you doing?"

Sunnie covered her scuff heart with her shoe and said, "Nothin'."

The little boy laughed and said, "Hi, I'm Young-Do. Are you Sun-Hee? CEO Kim told me we will be friends."

Sunnie looked up at Young-Do's smiling face and smiled back. Holding out her hand she said, "Hi Young-Do, I'm Sunnie. Do you think we really will be friends?"

Young-Do leaned close before stepping back and looking at her with a deadly serious look on his innocent face. "No, I don't," he said before grinning and saying, "I think we will be married."

Sunnie turned her nose up and stuck out her tongue. "Yuck," she said shaking her head and pulling away from the flight attendant. Placing her hands on her hips she furiously wagged her finger in Young-Do's face and shouted, "I won't marry you. I'm going to marry Prince Dae after I help Princess Cha save the king!" Huffing she lowered her hands and asked hopefully, "We can still be friends though, right?"

Young-Do shrugged and said, "I guess. I still think we will get married though."


	2. Chapter 1

Kim Sun-Hee walked into her last class of the day and froze. She started to back out when her professor said, "Miss Kim, come in. I'm glad you could make it."

Sun-Hee stepped forward warily, her eyes never leaving the handsome young man standing next to her professor. "You wanted to see me Miss Baek," she asked politely.

"Miss Kim, this is a new transfer student Choi Young-Do. It would be a big help if you could show him around."

Choi Young-Do, who had a smirk on his face, said, "Come on Sunnie, I would rather have you help me than some stranger."

Miss Baek looked back and forth between the two before asking, "Do you two know each other?"

Young-Do winked and smiled wickedly at Sun-Hee before nodding at the professor. "Yes," he said mockingly, "Sunnie and I go way back. Isn't that right Sunnie?"

Sun-Hee shot him a glare that went unnoticed by Miss Baek and replied, "Yes, way back. Young-Do was the person who showed me around when I first came to Korea. It would be my pleasure to return the favor."

Miss Baek clapped her hands and beamed happily at Sun Hee. "Wonderful just wonderful," she said excitedly, "Mr. Choi you couldn't be in better hands here. Now why don't you two take your seats. The other students should be arriving any moment now."

Sun-Hee and Young-Do sat down next to each other in the back of the room as the other students began making their way inside. They caught a few curious glances their way, mostly females, as Sun-Hee leaned over to his in his ear, "What are you doing here? What is Grandfather up to?"

Young-Do shrugged and said, "I'm here doing the same thing as you of course. Furthering my education and securing my future at the prestigious Park-Kim Gardens University. Why else would I leave everything behind? I certainly wouldn't do it just because I heard that an old friend was back from America."

Sun-Hee scoffed tossing her glossy dark auburn curls over her shoulder and sat back slightly. "What," she asked staring at him in confusion and drawing a few more stares. Sighing she looked around at the other students watching with avid interest and ducked her head so that her curls hid her face. "Never mind," she mumbled pulling out a notebook and pencil to take notes, "I don't have time for this."

"I don't know what made me come here," Young-Do said leaning back in his seat, "I just know I had to take the chance to see how my fiance was doing after being in America for so long."

Choking back a small laugh Sun-Hee pushed her hair behind her ear and looked up into Young-Do's strikingly handsome pale face and started to smile before it fell away and an icy darkness filled her gaze. "I'm surprised you remember. Wasn't that promise made the summer -"

Grabbing her hand that was angrily twirling a curl around her finger he cut her off saying, "Of course I remember. That was my last truly happy summer, and the last summer I spent with you Sunnie. I remember everything about it..." Staring at their linked hands he said too softly to be heard, "I remember how happy I was when you agreed to the pact."

Sun-Hee snatched her hand away and asked, "What was it you said when I came to visit you at Jeguk and met your friends? Oh, right... We aren't children is a certain way things are done in the real world. You and I? We just don't mix. It would be best for both of us if you forget everything. I'll do the same." Turning her back to him she dug around in her bag as she said, "I never thought I would agree with you when you first said those words to me, but I have long since learned just how right you were." Sitting up with a compact in her hand she adjusted her hair as she continued, "I guess you need that advice more right now. I advise you to forget all about Sunnie Kim. She died long ago."

"Are you sure," Young-Do asked as he watched her fidget in barely constrained anger, "If so than I will gladly enjoy being single, but if there is any chance that she is just lost or hiding than I will do whatever it takes to bring her back. Maybe she's just sleeping and needs to be woke up with a kiss from her prince. What was his name again? Dung? Doh? Doo?"

"It was Dae, Prince Dae," Sun-Hee hissed at him, "now will you please stop talking?"

Smirking Young-Do leaned forward and said, "Why of course, Sunnie." He relaxed back into his seat and folded his hands behind his head chuckling as Sun-Hee fumbled for words. After class ended Young-Do pulled her aside as she was leaving the room and said, "Secretary Hwang asked if I could give you a ride home today since I have to go see CEO Kim anyway."

Sun-Hee pulled away and angrily responded, "No! Stop, just stop! Stop joking around! If you think I will cause problems for you don't worry. You are the last person I want _any_ contact with.I will mind my own business when it comes to you. You just do the same and we will be fine." With that Sun-Hee rushed off towards the cafe getting lost quickly in the crowd of students doing the same.

"Kim Sun-Hee," a trio of female voices shouted in unison as she finished paying for her lunch.

Sun-Hee glanced at the looks of avid curiosity on her best friends' faces and realized that the rumors had spread faster than she could walk. _'I don't know why I'm even shocked,'_ she thought as she looked for any possible escape before mentally steeling herself for the inevitable inquisition. Walking over to their usual table with her lunch tray in her hands she sat down and sighed. Looking between their three faces Sun-Hee just shook her head and said, "Do I even get to eat first, or do you need to know that bad?"

The twins Lee Young-Il and Lee Young-Soon gave her identical smiles full of mischief and opened their mouths to bombard them with questions but were stopped when Han Chung-Ae slapped a hand over each of their mouths. Shooting the two troublemakers death glares she pushed her glasses up on her nose she said sternly, "Let her eat first." slowly removing her hands she winked at them as she said, "Besides, with the way she eats we won't have to wait long."

Young-Il nodded and said in her permanently perky voice, "That is true. She does eat like she is starving."

Young-Soon shook her head at her twin and said seriously, "No, she eats like an American."

Chung-Ae laughed as the twins proceeded to try to find new ways to describe Sun Hee's eating habits. Turning her attention back to Sun Hee Her smile fell away as she noticed that her best friend was just picking at her food instead of inhaling it like usual. Grimacing at the distracted look on Sun-Hee's usually attentive and happy face She frowned and asked quietly, "Is there something about your past with him that you haven't told us? We thought you would be happy he is here."

Sighing Sun-Hee pushed her tray away and said softly, "No, nothing like that. I think I must still be in shock. I didn't know he was transferring. I honestly thought that I would never see him again, or that if I did it would have been when we were much older."

Nodding in unison the twins said, "Of course, who wouldn't be surprised. Are you inviting him this weekend though?"

The four young women laughed before Sun-Hee composed herself and said, "I guess, but I'm sure he'll be too busy."

Chung-Ae waited until Sun-Hee went to dispose of her tray before she motioned the twins close and said, "I think we should make sure he gets his invite. I have a feeling our fearless leader will be too scared to actually ask him." Young-Il giggled and Young-Soon nodded in agreement causing Chung-Ae to choke on a burst of laughter as Sun-Hee sat back down.

"What has got you three so happy," she asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Nothing," Young-Soon said sincerely, as she was the best liar, "we're just excited to be spending the whole weekend on Jeju Island for your birthday. It isn't every day you turn twenty-one. We just know this will be a birthday you will never forget."


	3. Chapter 2

Sun-Hee wrapped one arm around her older cousin Park Sung-Hoon's waist and the other across Chung-Ae's shoulders and heaved a huge sigh of relief. "This is going to be the best birthday weekend ever," she shouted hugging them both close.

Sung-Hoon groaned and pushed her away in mock disgust. "I love you too now get off of me," he groaned shaking out his limbs. His light auburn curls fell in his eyes and the girls laughed hysterically as he dramatically attempted to blow them out of his eyes.

"What could possibly be so damn funny," a male voice shouted over the sound of slamming car doors.

The trio spun away from the hotel they were staring at and broke into matching grins of joy. "About damn time," Sung-Hoon yelled back at his best and oldest friend Im Mun-Hee, "I had to keep these two busy by myself waiting on you!"

"You should have just went in without us," Lee Cho, the twins's older brother and another of Sung-Hoon's close friends, hollered back peaking out from behind the open trunk to laugh at the look of outrage on Sun-Hee's face before quickly ducking back.

"Alright everyone," a calm male voice said over the laughter and Sun-Hee's sputtering, "before things go any further I just want to say that we apologize for being late, but that I had absolutely nothing to do with this. So please, do not kill the messenger."

"Nothing to do with what, Yang Jae-Hwa," Sun-Hee asked Chung-Ae's fiance in a dangerously low voice and all the men except Sung-Hoon stepped away from her.

"It was the girls," Lee Cho said ratting out his sisters shamelessly.

"What was," Sun-Hee shouted quickly beginning to get frustrated.

Young-Il and Young-Soon bounced out from behind the trunk with a smirking Young Do behind them. Stepping forward and gesturing towards the tall striking man in khaki shorts, light blue polo tee, and sandals exclaimed enthusiastically, "Happy Birthday Eonnie!"

Clapping excitedly they froze at the sight of not Sun Hee as expected, but Sung Hoon charging furiously in their direction. It wasn't until he pushed passed them and hollered, "Choi Young-Do," that they realized that he wasn't after them.

Sighing in relief they looked at each other in confusion and Young-Soon asked in her usual bored voice, "What just happened?"

"Maybe Sung-Hoon has been in love with Sun-Hee all this time and is super jealous about Young Do being here," Young-Il suggested in a dreamlike voice.

"You watch too many dramas," Young-Soon chastised tugging on one of Young-Il's high black pigtails.

"Well, what do you think just happened then," Young-Il retorted reaching over and mussing up Young-Soon's sleek black bob.

"What just happened," Chung-Ae mumbled as she watched Sun Hee-attempt to prevent Sung-Hoon from beating a passive Young-Do to death, "is that we really are too nosy."

"This is going to be bad isn't it Eonnie," the twins asked Chung-Ae fearfully.

"It looks like it," Chung-Ae whispered nodding slightly towards the yelling and wild gesturing going on further away between Sung-Hoon and Sun-Hee. The bright afternoon sun shone down on them arguing passionately while Young-Do leaned nonchalantly against a tree and watched in amusement. He said something unintelligible and the cousins simultaneously snarled viciously at him before returning to the fight

Finally Sung-Hoon threw his hands in the air as he stormed back over to everyone else. "I'm going to check in," he snapped as he blew angrily passed them.

"Do you think I wanted this," Sun-Hee shouted at his retreating figure. Throwing her hands up she started to go inside when Young-Do grabbed her wrist to stop her. Reverting to English in her blazing fury Sun-Hee jerked her hand and stormed up to his face. Poking and slapping Young-Do in the chest in between words she yelled at the top of her lungs, "YOU! What were you THINKING coming here? Did you finally lose that little piece of SHIT laying uselessly between your ears that you call a brain? What the fuck Young Do?! This is NOT okay! I can't believe you would- UGH! Why me God? I just can't- No!"

Fuming she stepped away and faced her friends. Breathing heavily several times to compose herself Sun-Hee pasted on a bright smile and, speaking once again in fluent Korean, said cheerily, "Why don't you all go in first and find your cabins. Young-Do and I will get the bags."

Everyone nodded and rushed inside whispering among each other leaving Young-Do and Sun-Hee alone for the first time in years. "How long has it been," he asked straightening up to his full height of six-two.

Sun-Hee shook her head as her face paled from its natural warm honey tone to a sickly gray shade. "I can't," she mumbled falling to the ground. Looking up at Young-Do weakly she said sadly, "I have just one question for you."

"Let me guess," Young-Do said squatting to look into her bewitching gray eyes, "you want to know why now, right?" Sun-Hee nodded and Young-Do exhaled wearily before sitting on the ground in front of her. "It was all because of another woman," he murmured, picking nervously at the grass between them, "I was in love with her, but she was with my best friend. We are all friends now, but when I was trying to make her like me she taught me something. She taught me that you can't force the heart. Instead you have to woo it sweetly. The heart will choose its own way no matter how much pressure we use, but if we want to change the way people feel about us we can try being kind."

Furrowing her brow Sun-Hee looked at him in confusion and struggled to her feet. "What," she asked gaining a little bit of color, "What does that mean? You decided to come back into my life after viciously and brutally forcing me out of yours TEN YEARS LATER because you got your feelings hurt?" Laughing cruelly Sun-Hee stumbled away before saying quietly, "If only it didn't take you so long. For a long time I waited patiently for you to change your mind. I must have been crazy, I actually thought that I could be worth fighting for like my mom was. Now? Now I know better. Now I know the only people worth fighting for are the people worth money. Thank you for reminding me of that because I almost forgot." With that said she grabbed as many bags as she could carry and headed into the building where her friends were waiting.


End file.
